


Domestic

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Series: B-I-N-G-O [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Luna Lovegood, Cute Teddy Lupin, Gen, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Violence, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Teddy & Victorie are Classmates, Tiny Defender Teddy Lupin, Tiny Defender Victorie Weasley, Werewolf Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: Luna waits for Harry & Teddy to get back from Teddy's first day at Muggle primary school.Teddy comes home angry.Harry probably shouldn't be laughing quite so hard about that.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: B-I-N-G-O [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413241
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. There is also both referenced transphobia (specifically Nbphobia) and child on child violence. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): I don’t even know how to describe this. I’m just the writer.

-= LP =-  
** Domestic **   
-= LP =-

Luna sat in her favorite rocking chair as she waited for Harry to get home with Teddy. The tiny Metamorph had just started attending the local primary school, because they had both been worried about Teddy’s control slipping around the Muggles. Today was Teddy’s first day, and Luna was definitely not knitting anxiously as she waited to hear the verdict.

They just needed more potholders, is all.

Harry had set the last few sets on fire accidentally earlier.

Not for the first time Luna wondered what life would be like without magic that seemed to have a mind of its own. It could be such a bother sometimes, especially when emotions of any sort were running high. And regardless of what most wixen would have said, accidental magic was not just for children who had not gotten their first wand. Powerful wixen continued to have bursts all of their lives, and not just in times of great distress.

She finished the row she was on and switched from the midnight blue to the forest green yarn. Potholders were not hard, especially as she wasn’t doing anything fancy with the pattern. Honestly, it was most a task to take her mind off of her fretting than anything.

Not that she was worried or anything.

She had complete faith in Teddy’s control, even under duress or upset. He had even outgrown his tendency to bite anyone who had angered him, too. Teddy was adorable, but the traits he had inherited from his father did mean that Teddy needed careful handling at times. As far as anyone could tell, Teddy could not infect anyone, despite his obviously werewolf traits. Unlike Remus Lupin, Teddy didn’t transform into a wolf, during the full moon or at any other time.

(Luna did think that if the boy ever became an Animagus, his animal form would likely be some sort of wolf. But that was far in the future, if it happened at all.)

Luna looked up immediately as she heard the front door to their cottage opening. At the sound of voices, she tossed aside her knitting. Any lost stitches could be fixed easily enough. However, it was clear from the tone and volume of those voices that something had gone wrong. After all, despite the biting phase, Teddy was a rather happy child and not prone to fits of rage like she was hearing.

“I know that Zither doesn’t like it,” Teddy complained as he fought with the laces of one shoe, “but I swear I’m going to bite Karen Sheffield if she doesn’t shut her big, fat mouth.”

“Oh, Teddy,” Luna said from the doorway where she had been hovering, “why would you do that? You have been doing so well about not biting people!”

“She has it coming,” Teddy declared. He got his shoe off and tossed it into the wooden box beneath the stone bench he was sitting on (which had been placed there just for this activity) before beginning work on the other shoe. “She also deserves it!”

“Why would you say that?” Luna asked, confused. 

“She knows what she did,” Teddy said darkly. Luna was only more confused. She looked up at Harry who was leaning against the front door. He looked like he was struggling not to laugh at Teddy’s outrage. Thankfully, he cleared his throat before finally giving an explanation to the mystifying attitude of their shared charge.

“Miss Sheffield apparently didn’t agree with Teddy’s description of his family,” Harry said as neutrally as possible. Unfortunately, that explained exactly  _ nothing _ . Harry sighed, some of his amusement finally bleeding away. “She particularly didn’t agree about the part about you, love.”

“She said that you couldn’t be my Zither,” Teddy said. He got the other shoe off and flung it into the box with its mate. “She said that you had to be a girl because you wear dresses and have a girl’s name and long hair. She said that no one could be  _ neither _ and that everyone has to be either a girl or a boy. She’s stupid. I should have bit her.”

“Teddy,” Luna scolded, or at least started to, because at that exact moment, the timer for the oven went off. The triple berry cobbler she had started was most likely finished. She frowned down at Teddy who had folded his arms across his chest and looked intractable. She sighed. “Would you like milk with your cobbler?”

“You made cobbler? That’s so cool!” Teddy shrieked as he sprung up from the bench. He charged off in the direction of the kitchen, bad mood apparently forgotten about. Luna looked back at her partner who was once more grinning.

“Why are you smiling?” she asked suspiciously. “What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything,” Harry said. He stood up straight and spread his hands wide as if to prove it. His grin got even wider, though, making Luna even more suspicious. Then he snapped his fingers like he was just remembering something. “You know what? There is something that Teddy left out. Victorie is in his class and overheard the whole thing.”

“Oh,  _ no _ ,” Luna whispered, dread and laughter bubbling up inside her. “Oh, no, no,  _ no. _ ”

“Yes,” Harry said gleefully as he moved to pass her. He tossed the damning tidbit over his shoulder as he followed his godson. “ _ She _ bit the girl instead.”

By the time Luna had managed to pull herself together enough to follow them into the kitchen, Harry had pulled the cobbler out of the oven. He had also gotten Teddy a glass of milk to have with his small dish of baked beans (Teddy’s favorite thing to snack on) and was in the process of opening two bottles of butterbeer. No doubt that Harry was celebrating the two hooligans’ misbehavior.

Hopefully, Fleur would convince Mrs. Weasley not to blame it on Luna.

She could always dream, right?

-= LP =-  
An End  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: Mc4A (TWT; Chim; Hunt)  
> Team (Position): Wigtown Wanderers (Keeper)  
> Round Info: Season 08 – Round 09  
> QL Prompt(s)s: n/a  
> Individual Challenges: Beauty of the Abstract; True Colours; Shadow HP Bribery (Y); Cry Power; Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Magical MC (x3); Shifter MC; Neurodivergent; Rowl in Her Grave; Rian-Russo Inversion; Tiny Terror; Claimed; Ship Sails; Gender Bender; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift (Y); Gwen’s HP Checklist [Lunar Lion]; Skittles [Agender]  
> Other MC4A Challenges (Prompt): SpB [2A](Green); TrB [4E](Only Sane Man); SuB [1B](Blue); AU [4E](Creature AU); TWT [T2](Butterbear); Ship (Lunar Lion)[Sp Mic 1](Creature AU); Chim [Arcadia](Gender Bent); Fire [Hard](Nontraditional Family); Hunt [Sp Set](Cottage)/[Sp Items](Rocking Chair)/[Sp Con](Milk)/[Su WD](Asexual)/[Su Items](Box)/[Su Con](Baked Beans)/; Garden [Chore List](Laughing)/[Bed Types](Cottage)/[Plant Types](Nontraditional Family)/[Garden Tools](Stone Bench)/[HPverse](Ravenclaw N/PR)/[Word Song](Cool)/[Plant Food](Dairy)  
> Representation: Agender Luna Lovegood; Asexual Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood; Luna/Harry coparenting Teddy Lupin; Bit of a Werewolf Teddy  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenge(s): Deadliest Catch; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts; Trickster’s Union; Creature Feature; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; Found Family; Nontraditional; Teat Juice; Zucchini Bread; Mother Hen; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Pocky Pockets; Wabi Sabi; Bee Haven; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; A Long Dog; Larger than Life; Unicorn); Demo 1 (Lyre Liar; Corvid Brain; Dog Star; Under the Bridge; Sweetest Burn; Muck & Slime; Queen Bee; Horrible Love; Most Human Bean; Fruit Fly); Demo 2 (Surprise!; Hot Stuff; Head of Perseus; Call Me Dantes; Hot Stuff; Yarnspinner; Abandoned Ship; Sitting Hummingbird)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Thimble); SN (Rail; Ameliorate); FR (Satisfaction; Liberation); O3 (Olivine); TY (Slainte; Ntaiv; Kulonbozo; Enfant)  
> Word Count: 984


End file.
